lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Lock
Trevor Lock (born 2 September, 1973) is an English comedian, actor and playwright. He is noted for the circuitous and surreal nature of his stand-up comedy. Early life Lock was born in Lincolnshire and played cricket for the county. He grew up in Bugbrooke, Northamptonshire and studied Philosophy at University College London. He was married to Sem Devillart, although the relationship ended and his wife moved to New York. Career Stand up He has toured the UK supporting both Stewart Lee and Russell Brand and made appearances at the Edinburgh Fringe. A founder member and co-host of the comedy cabaret Kool Eddy's in London, he took the show to the Edinburgh Fringe in 1998. In 1999 Trevor Lock appeared in Number One Show with Daniel Kitson and Andrew Maxwell at The Gilded Balloon. In 2006 Trevor Lock performed a one-off hour of stand-up Edinburgh Fringe show, When I was a Little Girl - The Very Best of Trevor Lock, at the Gilded Balloon Teviot Wine Bar, Edinburgh and appeared in Cloud Cuckooland, a work-in-progress for a forthcoming BBC Radio show with Russell Brand and Matt Morgan, at the Smirnoff 'Underbelly', Cowgate. Trevor also supported Russell Brand on a number of dates for his stand-up show Shame. In November 2007 Trevor addressed the Oxford Union on The Meaning of Life in the same week as the British National Party (BNP). He disproved Descartes' maxim "Cogito ergo sum by tipping a glass of water over his head. In 2009, Trevor Lock performed a warm up show for the Edinburgh Fringe Festival at a fundraiser for Boxmoor Cricket Club. He had two shows in the 2009 Edinburgh fringe; a stand up show called Some Kind of Fool and a play titled The One and the Many Lock presents a live comedy night ‘Trevor Lock’s Philosophy Society’ at the Ku Bar, Lisle St in Leicester Square. Plays In 1997 he appeared in Excavating Rita a play by, and starring, a naked Richard Herring. In 1999, he performed his play Friday Night At The End Of The World at the Edinburgh Fringe. Lock returned to the Fringe in 2000 with two plays, There's Something You Should Know starring Russell Brand and All By Myself which also featured Brand as the voice of a New-Yorker TV set. He got 5-star reviews for his play What You Really Want at the Pleasance in 2001. He has also written and performed two afternoon plays for BBC Radio 4. Travel Sick (2005) was written with Sem Devillart and is a romantic comedy about an Englishman's adventures in the Andes pursuing a mysterious Peruvian woman he fell for in London. Something You Should Know (2004) was adapted by Lock and Devillart from their stage play of the same name that starred Russell Brand at the Edinburgh Fringe in 2000. It is a magical realist romantic comedy about a man who, whilst waiting for the fact of his untimely death to sink in and finally 'hit him', accidentally starts a relationship with his unrequited first love. Radio Lock appeared with Russell Brand and Matt Morgan on Brand's Saturday night BBC Radio 2 show, and appeared alongside the pair on Brand's Sunday morning show on BBC 6 Music. He was often referred to by the nickname 'Cocky Locky'. Themes that these mockings took includes Lock being cruel to animals, several of his stories involving a foot coming through a ceiling and lying. The 6 Music shows would usually take on a different theme each week, for instance one week the theme was "What Have I Done To Deserve This?" Lock told a story of being caught accidentally drowning a rodent by a vicar. The trio would regularly tease one another about these absurd anecdotes. The show also featured "Trevor's Sonic Enigma" which was renamed by Matt and Russell "Trevor done a Noise". This was meant to be a short clip of sound effects and voices (all done by Lock) meant to suggest the title of a song. These enigmas were notable for being misleading and confusing as well as very long, winners were invited to join the presenters in the studio the next week. The other item was "Challenge Trevor" in which Trevor was set a list of undesirable challenges by the listeners. These went from eating lemons to serenading Noel Gallagher with an Oasis song in Lock's Elvis Presley voice. A running joke was Lock being told by Brand to "EAT YOUR FUDGE!". This catchphrase stemmed from a particular broadcast when Brand presented him with large quantities of the foodstuff (in a short-lived attempt to "be nice" to him). This resulted in Lock feeling rather ill, and the catchphrase was continued for their duration on 6 Music and people went as far to shout out the phrase at his stand-up shows. On March 10, 2007, it was announced that he had left the show in order to pursue his own projects, reportedly his own pilot for BBC 6 Music. Television Between 1998 and 1999, Lock regularly appeared in the Lee and Herring BBC Sunday lunchtime show, This Morning With Richard Not Judy. He was mocked weekly by Stewart Lee for having a small face, but was not allowed to speak as this would mean him having to be paid more. He also appeared in two episodes of Time Gentlemen Please, once in the first series in 2000, and once in the second series in 2002. In 2003, he appeared in BBC3's Brain Candy. Lock took a variety of roles in Channel 4's Star Stories including Michael Parkinson, Billy Bob Thornton, Glenn Hoddle, Emilio Estevez and Ant McPartlin. External links *Trevor Lock's MySpace page *Trev said to say hello *Trevor Lock Photo Website *Trevor Lock's forth-coming DVD Category: People LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia